


A family and a cruise or two

by Naughtygeek49



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtygeek49/pseuds/Naughtygeek49
Summary: Gigi and Crystal met when they were 13. This is their story from start to end.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A family and a cruise or two

Gigi and Crystal met when they were 13. Their parents had booked the same 3 week cruise and they couldn't have been more excited.

It was only the second day of the cruise when they met by the pool and Gigi was just lounging around trying not to burn when Crystal had accidentally splashed her.

At first Gigi was pissed. She was gonna shout and scream and make a scene. But then the girl came up to her and she was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous.

"I am so sorry about that. I totally did not mean to do it. I was just messing around and I tried to splashed my brother but it got you instead and again I'm so sorry."

Gigi had looked at the girl and decided that she looked interesting. 

Not every 13 year old was confident enough or strange enough to want to wear a swimsuit inspired by the corpse bride and if you were Gigi wanted to get to know you.

"Oh dont worry about it. To be honest I would have fallen asleep otherwise and then I'd wake up looking like a lobster so thanks. I'm Georgiana by the way. You can call me Gigi."

"I'm Crystal. You can call me Crystal."

They talked for hours and hours not even noticing that it got dark until a staff member had to kick them out because it was an 18+ (I'm doing it British style y'all) event that night.

They giggled as they walked away and just walked around the ship for another hour or so before getting tired.

"I better see you at the pool tomorrow," Crystal had said.

"I'll be there."

But Gigi wasnt there the next day. Or the day after.

It was the fifth day of the cruise and Crystal was really upset when suddenly Gigi made a grande return.

Similar to how they met, except switched, Crystal was sat on a lounge chair when she felt the tiniest bit of water.

She didnt think much of it because she was at a pool until so much water was splashed at her it had to have been intentional.

When she looked up she found herself staring into Gigi's eyes.

"Good morning camper," Gigi had said.

"Bitch it's not even the morning." Crysyal was kind of salty Gigi had just disappeared.

"Good afternoon camp- Nah doesnt have the same ring."

Gigi sat down next to Crystal and started talking about why she hadn't been here.

"I got sun stroke. Can you believe that. On the second day. I got sun stroke. Honestly how dare she. I was just tryna have a good time and instead I'm puking my guts out for two days straight."

Crystal looked at her a laughs.

"Did you just question the sun? You know the thing that keeps is alive?"

"Why yes. Yes I did. I'm sorry I didnt meet you for the last couple of day. My mum refused to let me back in the sun until I hadn't thrown up 6 hours minimum. I did try though."

Crystal was touched. She couldnt believe this super interesting person would want to know about her.

They sunk back into the routine they had a couple of day ago until they were again kicked out for the night time entertainment.

Pretty soon they were spending everyday together by the pool or walking around the ship to see what kind of activities were on.

They pretended to be in a teen drama, they pretended to be celebrities, they attempted to make dress both of which came out quite goode, they rapped and danced, they debated after their mothers said they should use the cruise as a "learning experience", they had fashion shows and turned looks, they even pretended to be Madonna for a day.

They did the most crazy cruise activities ever and it was fun.

Not only had they fallen into a routine on this cruise, the routine involved eachother and a lifeguard they both had a crush on but didnt know it.

Everyday after either spending the day at the pool or walking around they made sure they were at the pool at 5 PM.

5 was the latest you were allowed into the pool and you're supposed to be out by 7 but they got away with 7:30 until the lifeguard made them leave.

She was called Jaida and both girls were completely obsessed with her.

While Gigi knew she was gay and Crystal was questioning it, they didnt know about eachother so they were both simultaneously trying to hide being in a gay panic from the other.

It was the last week when there families met eachother.

Gigi's parents had decided she wasnt spending enough time with them on the family cruise so she had to go to dinner with them every night.

When Gigi didnt come back to the rooms Sam, her brother, went out looking for her.

He found her by the pool side with a girl. He wad just gonna barge in but then he caught part of their conversations.

"I'm really gonna miss this Crystal. You're like already one of my closest friends and we've only known eachother for two weeks."

That was Gigi but Sam had no idea who the other girl was.

He suspected it was who Gigi had been hanging around with for the last two weeks.

"I feel the same Geeg. I'm really gonna miss you. I cant believe we live 25 hours apart. I'm never gonna see you."

(Also I checked and that is correct but you can get there in 3 and a half hours by flight.)

"Hey with any luck out parents will accident book the same cruise again."

Sam had to get Gigi even if he kind of didnt want to anymore, so he made a noise and walked around the corner.

Both girls turned to look at him and if he was being honest he was trying to see the girl his sister was with. 

She was beautiful.

"Georgiana, you know what mum said about family dinners. It's the last week of our family cruise. Emphasis on family. We havent seen you like at all."

The girl next to her looked concerned and decided to but in.

"I'm sorry about that. It's my fault. I'm Crystal by the way."

Gigi looked at Crystal and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Crys."

As Gigi and Sam walk away both of them look back to see Crystal's family coming up to her.

It was the next day their families met though.

Because Gigi missed dinner her mum was making her have lunch with them instead.

At the buffet Gigi saw Crystal there with her parents.

She didnt go up to her but they locked eyes and waved.

When Gigi got up to get something to eat so did Crystal.

Sam saw this and laughed.

"What's up Sam?"

He turned to his mum.

"Gigi has a crush."

"Oohhh where?"

"Over there. I went to get her yesterday and they kept talking about how much they'll miss eachother."

Sam and his mother both looked in the direction of Gigi and Crystal.

"What's her name?"

"Crystal. She's cute right?"

"Samuel. You are not going after the same girl Gigi is. That's like not allowed."

"I wasnt going to. I'm merely pointing out that she's pretty."

Over on Crystal's table her parents were having a similar conversation.

Her older brother was looking around for her when he saw she was next to this absolute goddess. (That is what Gigi is and I'm not accepting anything else.)

"Damn. Who is Crystal's friend?"

Crystal's mother glanced over and turned to her son.

"That is gross Cody. You dont even know how old that girl is. And she seems like a nice girl so dont talk to her like that."

Cody rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying. Crystal scored."

Crystal's other mum glanced over this time.

"Oh my god he's right. She totally has a crush."

Just then Gigi and Crystal split and both families followed the other girl until their eyes met.

"I'm just gonna run to the bathroom to wash my hands."

Gigi spoke. 

Gigi was then joined by Crystal and they went down the steps to the bathrooms.

The families watched until they turned to the corner before getting up and going towards eachother.

They talked amongst themselves until Gigi and Crystal came back.

"Mum?" They girls echoed eachother.

"Gigi meet the Elizabeth's."

Gigi looked at her mum and raised her brow as if to say 'you ain't slick.'

"Yeah. Umm. This is Crystal. Elizabeth."

After the awkwardness everyone got really close and by the last day of the cruise not only were Gigi and Crystal bestfriends so were the rest of them.

They got to their port and Gigi and Crystal were sobbing and just hugging eachother.

The parents watched and made the decision to take turns driving the 25 hour ride every other month.

They also made it a tradition to take one cruise a year.

\----

Gigi and Crystal were 16 when they came out to eachother.

Like most important thing to happen in their lives, but they didnt know that yet, it happened on their annual cruise.

The families were so close at that point that they got two family suites next to eachother and the girls switched places like crazy.

It was a normal night and Gigi was in Crystal's bedroom.

Both of them having recently come out to their parents created an turmoil within.

"Crystal."

"Gigi."

They both spoke at the same time. The giggled when they realised this then had a debate over who could got first.

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE! GIGI JUST GO FIRST!" The groggily voice of Cody groaned from the next room.

The girls laugh again but then Gigi gets really serious.

"I have to tell you something. And I need to promise me you wont look at me any differently."

"Geeg. You know you can tell me anything. You're my bestfriend, nothing can change that."

"I'm gay Crys. A flaming dyke."

Crystal stared at her while Gigi was looking anywhere but.

To Gigi's suprise, Crystal burst out laughing.

"What's so funny Crys?"

"Oh Gigi... it's just... I am also a flaming Duke as you so eloquently worded."

"Oh." 

Then they were both rolling over in laughter.

"So how'd you know?"

Gigi hummed and thought for a while.

"I've known since I was 7. Nicky had just moved to LA and I was kind of obsessed with her accent and then I realised 'woah I like like her.' But i only came out to my parents the day after you left last."

"Nicky? As in Nicks? As in our other bestfriend?"

"Yeah. I got over it pretty quickly but that was when I knew. You?"

"I mean I was questioning it beforehand but do you remember Jaida? The lifeguard from our first cruise?"

"She was hot. And really sweet."

Crystal hummed in agreement.

"Yeah. I definitely thought so. I only came out a couple days ago."

Cody was in the next room texting Sam. He had been texting him the entire thing.

Cody  
Do you think they will admit they like eachother now?

Sam  
I dont think they know they like eachother sooo... I'm gonna say no.

Cody  
Cant argue with that.

Cody  
We could ya know help speed things up.

Sam  
ABSOLUTELY NOT!! 

Sam  
You and I both know we would be dead faster than you can say Crygi.

Cody  
So what do we do?

Sam  
I guess nothing. We let them figure it out themselves.

\----

The cruise next year was a bit different.

It was Gigi, Crystal, Nicky and Crystal's girlfriend Sophie.

Their parents trusted them to have a room all together in a different part of the ship.

Gigi and Crytstal were still extremely close but now that Crystal had a girlfriend her and Nicky were hanging out more.

That is how she found out they both didnt like Sophie.

While Gigi may have had more that one reason for that, like she might have finally realised she was madly inlove with Crystal, she also just didnt like her attitude. And apparently Nicky agreed with her.

They were proven right to be cautious when they walked back to the room to find Crystal crying.

The two girls rushed to her side.

"Crys. Babes what's wrong?"

Crystal wiped her tears and sat up.

"Me and Sophie got into a fight. It was pretty ugly."

Nicky turned to Gigi, gave her a very distinctive stare, then went to go fetch Crystal some water.

"Crystal listen to me, whatever you were arguing abou-"

"You. We were arguing about you."

Gigi was confused and went to sit next to Crystal.

"Why were you arguing about me?"

Out of the corner of her, Gigi could see Nicky come in.

"Well we were arguing about you and Nicky. She says us three are 'too close.' I told her to go shove it and now.i dont know where she is. I'm worried."

"Shhh shhh. Come on. Me and Gigi will help you look for her."

Nicky helped Crystal up and Gigi got up afterwards.

As Crystal left the room Gigi grabbed Nicky's arm.

"What do we do if we find her? That isnt something I want Crystal around and I'm pretty sure you dont either."

"Let's just see what happens when we find her. But I'm not letting her get Crystal that upset ever again."

"Agreed."

It unfortunately didnt take long to find Sophie... or her "companion".

The girls were looking near the pool and stuff when Nicky gasped.

She grabbed Gigi and pointed at Sophie who was sat down in a restaurant making out with someone.

Gigi also gasped.

Crystal came over to see what they were looking at she teared up immediately.

Gigi whispered under she breathe a quiet "fuck" before walking towards the door. Nicky close behind her.

Before Crystal could stop them Gigi had thrown the doors open and Nicky had grabbed Sophie off of the random girl.

They dragged Sophie out of the restaurant before anyone could react and the random girl followed for some reason.

Crystal went over to her two bestfriends and tried to calm them down.

She had almost coaxed them away when Sophie was stupid enough to scoff.

Then Crystal had to physically pull them away to stop from smacking a bitch.

The random girl piped up, "I'm sorry but what is actually happening here?"

Crystal looked at the girl and smiled, after all it wasnt this girls fault her girlfriend was a piece of shit.

"What's your name?"

Gigi and Nicky were next to her. Almost looking like bodyguards.

"Hi I'm jaida."

Gigi and Crystal audibly gasp.

"Jaida?"

Jaida was confused before also gasping.

"Well well well... chile I never thought I'd see you two again."

The three girls hugged and then Jaida and Nicky were introduced.

"What the fuck did I just witness?"

The girls had totally forgotten Sophie was even there.

"Yeah what did happen?" Jaida inquired.

Nicky glanced at Sophie and scolded.

Sophie, who was very scared of Nicky to be honest, flinched away.

"Sophie here is Crystal's girlfriend."

Jaida looked shocked before turning to the girl how is currently looking like she wanted to run from Nicky who was still scowling at her.

"Chile... you dont do that. Not to anyone and especially not to Crystal here. Shame on you."

"Yeah yeah yeah some one please explain what is going on."

Nicky stepped forward and Sophie stepped backwards, falling into the pool.

All the girls laughed.

Crystal was the one who called out, "Jaida was a lifeguard the year me and Gigi met. She's like the entire reason I know I'm gay."

Jaida looked flattered.

"I'm honoured sis. You're welcome."

The girls all laugh again.

Gigi crouched down next to the pool.

"Dont even think about coming back to our room. Find someone else to leech onto."

After that the girls left Sophie in the pool.

"Its good to see you two again. Sorry about sucking the face off of your girl Crys. It's also nice to meet you Nicky."

\----

It was the next cruise that things got interesting.

Considering they were now 18 they had to pay for the cruise themselves.

Their parents had decided to go on a tropical holiday together instead this year and Cody and Sam stopped going the year prior as neither could pay the money.

So this year it was just Gigi, Crystal, Nicky and Jaida (they had kept in touch after last year.)

While waiting to board they met Jan and Jackie. 

They also two women called Adore and Bianca.

And two other girls called Trixie and Katya.

It seemed all these couples were surrounding two of the most oblivious but love sick girls on earth.

After last year and the train wreck that was Sophie Crystal had realised she was also madly inlove with Gigi.

Nicky felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Adore grinning.

"Do they know they are both inlove with eachother?"

"They dont know its mutual."

Nicky glanced over at Bianca and nodded in agreement.

"How did you know that?"

Bianca then nodded towards Trixie and Katya.

"I've seen it before."

Trixie heard and shouted, "You've experienced it before. Dont even pretend you and Adore werent hopeless at one point."

Nicky just laughed and turned back to her friends.

Over the next two weeks the four of them hung out with the 3 couples a lot.

They all became quite good friends.

It was the last day and Nicky decided she needed to do something about Crygi before she ripped her hair out.

She got everyone besides Gigi and Crystal into a room and even had Sam and Cody on call.

While Sam was trying to talk them down, Cody was all for it.

It turns out she didnt need to do any plotting because when her and Jaida got back to their room they walked in on them making out.

"WOAH! WOAH WOAH WOAH! When did THIS happen?"

Gigi and Crystal jumped apart and looked sheepish.

"Like 5 minutes ago. We were just talking about when we were next gonna see eachother when BAM! we were making out."

Jaida scoffed and let out a "finally".

Nicky just rolled her eyes and dragged Jaida out the room. They ended up staying with Jan and Jackie.

\----

They were 23 when Gigi proposed.

Everyone had saved enough money to come. Sam, Cody, Jaida, their parents, Bianca and Adore, Jan and Jackie, Trixie and Katya and obviously Nicky.

She had been there for them during their entire relationship and when she and Jaida started dating Gigi and Crystal were just supportive.

It was the first day of the cruise and Crystal was already suspicious as to why EVERYONE was there.

At the dinner that night everyone had gathered and it was like one big massive family reunion.

It was all really fun and happy until dessert when Gigi suddenly got really nervous.

Nicky noticed and leaned over.

"Dont be nervous. She loves you. You know she's gonna say yes."

"But are you?"

Nicky was confused until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

When she turned around Jaida was on one knee. She obviously said yes.

While everyone was congratulating the newly engaged couple Gigi seized the moment.

"Crystal, we have been partners for 5 years now. Bestfriends for longer-"

She was so concentrated on the speech she didnt realise the table had gone silent.

"We met when we were 13 and to be honest to only reason I didnt blow up at you when you soaked me was because you were cute. Shallow of me I know but it was true. But then I realised you were so incredibly interesting and that I wanted to get to know you. It got to the point my brother had to drag me away from you but eventually our families became bestfriends. And then when we were sixteen I came out to you and you said you were gay too and I was so happy but I couldn't understand why. And then you got that god awful girlfriend and it dawned on me that I was jealous. Jealous because I was so madly inlove with you."

Everyone was crying at this point but no one more that Crystal.

"When we were 18 we met so many I credible people. The best of whom are here today. They were plotting to get us together but they didnt need to because we had already found eachother. Admittedly only like 5 minutes before everyone else found us but we didnt need the help because I knew you were made for me and not to brag but I'm pretty sure I'm right for you."

Cody hollered while Sam hit him. Them two almost as close as the girls infront of them.

"Do you know what the funny thing is? All of these things happened on a cruise so I thought it only fitting to ask you on a ship. Crystal Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

Everyone waited in anticipation but not really because they all know what she'd say.

"YES!! A MILLION TIMES YES!!"

It was bad enough that their table started clapping but then the entire restaurant started as well and if Gigi wasnt so happy she would have been embarrassed.

Nicky went over and hugged them.

"Two engagements in one night. Damn."

Crystal gasped then almost squealed.

"GEEG! I've only just realised the reasons we know we're gay are literally getting married to eachother."

\----

They get married two years later. Again on a cruise.

Gigi was talking with Nicky and making sure everything was in place.

Gigi and Crystal had fought over who got Nicky in their bridal party but couldnt decide so she got ordained and is gonna marry them.

"I cant believe you're getting married Gi. It must be exciting."

"Hey. You and Jaida's wedding is literally in 3 months. We did offer to have a double wedding."

"Yeah. But today should be your day. For you two. Like you said, me and Jaida are getting our day in 3 months."

The actual wedding was beautiful. From the decorations to the actual ceremony you could see Gigi and Crystal perfectly mixed together throughout it all.

With Nicky wedding them it just made it 20x more special in their eyes.

"Do you Georgiana Goode take Crystal Elizabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife til death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Crystal Elizabet-"

"I DO! I mean... I do."

"Crys you really have to let me finish speaking."

Nicky had a hand on her hip and was holding her baby bump with the other while staring at Crystal.

"Sorry Nicks. Please continue."

"Okay good. Do you Crystal Elizabeth take Georgiana Goode to be your lawfully wed-"

"I DO!"

Nicky rolls her eyes.

"I give up. I'm just gonna pronounce you married. You may now kiss one another."

It really wad the perfect wedding. They even danced to 18 per Crystal's request for their first dance.

\----

They went on many cruises over the years. Never missed a single year no matter what.

Not when Gigi was literally 2 day away from her due date and ended up giving birth on the ship.

Not when Crystal had had a surgery the week beforehand, although Gigi did try and convince her.

Not when their twins were born.

Not when there children stopped coming on the cruises with them.

Not when there children had children who had children.

Crystal never missed a year. Not til the day she died.

Gigi managed to go one last time before joining Crystal and they were back together for eternity.

And they lived forever in their favourite place, reliving their lives on repeat and not minding at all.


End file.
